


Jihyo Drabble Collection

by Minirainbow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirainbow/pseuds/Minirainbow
Summary: A collection of short Jihyo oneshots I write for follower milestones and other reasons. Will add relationship and character tags as they appear!





	Jihyo Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I hit 500 followers on twitter and held a poll for what ship people wanted me to write in thanks, so here's a short Jitzu drabble about Jihyo getting sick and Tzuyu taking care of her!  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Jihyo very rarely got sick. Her exceedingly strong immune system was a point of pride for her and was something she’d often brag about whenever someone else got sick. She’d playfully scold them for not taking better care of their health whilst she diligently took care of them, nursing them back to health.

However, her girlfriend, Tzuyu, was the complete opposite. Tzuyu was not as blessed as Jihyo when it came to having a good immune system, getting colds on a seemingly biweekly basis. Each time she woke up with the telltale symptoms, she’d grumpily trudge over to whichever room Jihyo was in, in search of pity and affection - which Jihyo was always more than willing to supply. As much as she hated being sick, Tzuyu had to admit the constant attention and near overwhelming love she’d receive from Jihyo always made it so much better.

They’d been together the better part of two years now, living together over 6 months, and yet Tzuyu had yet to experience sick Jihyo yet. Jihyo must’ve looked after a sick Tzuyu over 10 times, to varying degrees of severity, and yet Tzuyu had never had to look after Jihyo while she was ill. She’d heard many a story about how much of a nightmare Jihyo was while ill from Nayeon and Jeongyeon, but had yet to deal with it herself.

Thus when Jihyo woke up one morning whining about feeling unwell, with a fever and a blocked nose, Tzuyu was surprised and completely lost on what to do.

Jihyo looked unbelievably cute curled up in their bed, pouting up at Tzuyu grumpily as she complained about feeling sick, Tzuyu gently pressed the back of her hand to Jihyo’s sweaty forehead, wincing slightly at how warm it was. She was definitely sick.

Tzuyu wracked her brain trying to think back to all the times she’d been sick and how Jihyo looked after her, trying to piece together a basic itinerary for all the things she needed to do in order to help nurse Jihyo back to health. But, before she could get a cohesive plan, Jihyo was clambering out of the bed and starting to get ready for the day ahead - acting as she would on any other day only significantly more lethargic.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tzuyu asked her curiously, she was confused, Nayeon had always warned her that Jihyo turned into a total baby when sick; never once had she been warned Jihyo would act like this.

“Getting dressed, we need to go to IKEA today and get a new coffee table, remember?” Jihyo replied, her voice was hoarse and much weaker than normal. “If we don’t leave soon we’ll get caught up in the regular weekend traffic so we need to get ready.”

“Are you crazy?” Tzuyu scoffed, practically leaping out of bed to sidled up to Jihyo’s side. “You’re way too sick to do anything today.”

“It’s just a little cold, Tzuyu,” Jihyo started, cut off by a particularly loud sneeze that momentarily stunned her, “I’ll be fine, we need to get going.”

“No way, not a chance.” Tzuyu disagreed, gently guiding Jihyo back to their bed - her barely putting up any fight as Tzuyu made her get back under the covers. “If it was me who was sick, you would never let me go to IKEA if I was sick.”

“Yeah but I can handle myself better when I’m sick.” Jihyo protested sleepily, still putting up a fight even as Tzuyu tucked her into bed, just as Jihyo would do when she was sick. “I just need some honey and lemon tea, and then I’ll be much better and ready to go.”

“I will make you some tea, but you’re still not going anywhere.” Tzuyu corrected her calmly, delicately tucking Jihyo’s hair behind her ear and pressing a gentle kiss to her hairline.

With the way Jihyo’s softly hummed in appreciation, it was hard to believe how she’d tried to put up so much of a fight mere minutes beforehand. With all of the warning she’d received from Nayeon and Jeongyeon about how much of a ‘whiny baby’ Jihyo was while sick, she’d never expected her to try to pretend she wasn’t as ill as she actually was. But now, as she watched Jihyo snooze quietly, her mouth opened slightly to allow her to breath with a blocked nose, Tzuyu had to agree with the ‘baby’ part.

  


Jihyo slept for another couple of hours before waking up, she squinted in the low light of their bedroom, rolling over in the hopes of finding Tzuyu next to her - breathing a small sigh of relief when she found Tzuyu aimlessly scrolling through her phone in their bed next to her. No matter how shitty she was feeling, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling when Tzuyu looked down at her with her warm, loving eyes and smiled at her.

“My throat hurts.” Jihyo muttered, her voice rough and near unrecognisable.

“Do you want me to make you some tea now?” Tzuyu offered tenderly, chuckling softly when Jihyo pouted and nodded. “Okay, I’ll be right back.”

No matter how badly Jihyo wanted some tea, desperate for something to help soothe her sore throat, she couldn’t stop the whimper she let out when Tzuyu got out of their bed and started to move towards their bedroom door. It was muted due to how deeply she’d buried herself under the covers, but Tzuyu still heard it loud and clear.

“Are you okay, Ji?” Tzuyu questioned worriedly, quickly moving to Jihyo’s side of the bed to press the back of her hand against Jihyo’s forehead. “Your fever hasn’t got any worse, what’s wrong?”

“I want cuddles.” Jihyo mumbled quietly, frowning slightly when Tzuyu just chuckled and rolled her eyes at her.

“But you just said you wanted some tea, isn’t your throat sore?” Tzuyu pointed out, eyeing Jihyo confusedly as she tried to decipher what it was Jihyo wanted. Jihyo swallowed thickly, not trusting her voice and choosing to nod in reply instead. 

“So you want tea for your throat _ and _cuddles at the same time?” Tzuyu wondered allowed, smiling softly when Jihyo nodded sheepishly. “Shall I go make you tea, and then we can cuddle while it cools down?”

Tzuyu smiled in understanding after Jihyo nodded in agreement, pressing a soft kiss to Jihyo’s forehead before silently slipping out of their bedroom and heading to the kitchen to make some tea. One of the benefits to Tzuyu getting sick a lot was that they always had tea to hand in preparation, as well as other cold medicines, meaning she was well prepared to deal with a sick Jihyo.

Perhaps Nayeon and Jeongyeon had been onto something when they said Jihyo was like a baby when she was sick, only she’d be more inclined to describe her as clingy as opposed to whiny. A clingy Jihyo would likely be annoying to most people, but to Tzuyu, despite how much of a fuss she kick up when Jihyo was clingy in public, there were few things more endearing than a clingy Jihyo.

As she waited for the kettle to boil, Tzuyu quickly snuck into the bathroom to gather up various cold medicines, unsure which ones Jihyo personally favoured, and pocketed them to give to Jihyo alongside the tea. For her first time looking after Jihyo while she was sick, Tzuyu was silently proud of how good of a job she was doing.

The kettle dinged, indicating the water was boiled, and Tzuyu delicately poured it over the honey tea bag in Jihyo’s favourite mug, squeezed some lemon into it and brought it into their bedroom. Jihyo was already dozing again, but the quiet sound of Tzuyu setting the mug down on her bedside table, along with the various different cold medicines, woke her and she eyed Tzuyu tiredly.

“Can we cuddle now?” Jihyo asked quietly, pouting at Tzuyu in an attempt to tug at her heartstrings - as if she even needed to do that to get Tzuyu to cuddle her.

“Of course, but we can’t cuddle for too long or your tea will get cold.” Tzuyu affirmed, getting under the covers beside Jihyo, allowing the girl to turn over before wrapping her arms around her, holding her against her chest.

“You’re really warm.” Jihyo hummed happily.

“If you were cold you should’ve said, I would’ve gotten you another blanket.” Tzuyu noted quietly.

“Couldn’t risk not getting cuddles.” Jihyo whispered with a soft giggle, Tzuyu rolled her eyes at her girlfriends ridiculousness.

“You really _ are _like a baby when you’re sick.” Tzuyu chuckled lightly, gently shaking her head in disbelief. “Of course I would always give you cuddles when asked.”

“I‘m not a baby.” Jihyo grumbled in protest.

“You absolutely are, but it’s okay because I think it’s really cute.” Tzuyu cooed, looking down at Jihyo and delicately tilting her head up towards her, by pressing a finger against Jihyo’s chin. “Can I get a kiss for doing such a good job so far?”

“But you’ll get sick.” Jihyo pointed out. “You get sick really easily, Tzuyu.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Tzuyu assured her, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Jihyo’s lips, Jihyo humming contentedly when Tzuyu pulled away and nuzzling back into her chest.

“If you do end up getting sick, I will laugh at you.” Jihyo yawned listlessly, small smirk gracing her lips.

“Absolutely worth it.” Tzuyu murmured, nearly asleep herself; the tea and medicines long forgotten.

  
  


Two days later, when Tzuyu woke up with a blocked nose, a sore throat and a slight fever, Jihyo made sure to tease her for being careless, before taking care of her every need and nursing her back to health.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
Follow me on twitter @hasubongi  
I also have a Ko-Fi now as I'm about to start University, the link is in my twitter bio - please donate but only if you're able!  
Send me CC's, link in pinned, and check out my Mihyo social media AU (also in pinned) if you haven't already!  
Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, I'd really appreciate it!  
Thank you, and see you again soon (hopefully)


End file.
